


Типичный визит в химчистку

by Sangrill



Series: Kindness [2]
Category: Avengers (Marvel Movies), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), captain america: the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fluff, Gen, Hugging, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, WTF Kombat 2016, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangrill/pseuds/Sangrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История, в которой Дарси радуется тому, что вложилась в хорошее нижнее белье, знакомится с Зимним Солдатом, взрывает внедорожник, а чистой одежды на понедельник у нее как не было, так и нет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Типичный визит в химчистку

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Night At The Dry Cleaners](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575068) by [auburn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auburn/pseuds/auburn). 



> С любовью для команды **WTF Bucky Barnes 2016**.  
>  Отдельных сердец бете **autodofe**.

– Ну ты и урод, прости господи, – сообщила Дарси Рамлоу, потому что временами отмечала у себя отсутствие барьеров между мозгом и ртом в сочетании со сбоящим инстинктом самосохранения. – А самое печальное в том, что видела я фотки из твоего личного дела до того, как Кэп уронил Трискелион, так ты же и раньше страшный был.  
Привлекали внимание не столько следы от ожогов, сколько криво ухмылявшийся рот, навсегда застывший в таком положении. Форма, исказившаяся, чтобы отражать содержание.  
– А еще тупой. Такой тупой.  
– Заткнись, – он все еще держал ее на мушке и помахал пистолетом, чтобы она продолжила идти по ночной улице к дожидавшемуся у перекрестка тонированному внедорожнику. Дорожный просвет у машины был совсем маленький – верный знак наличия брони. Это ей однажды Клинт рассказал, когда они попивали кофе и рассматривали прохожих, и Дарси обратила внимание на лимузин, на повороте проскрежетавший днищем по асфальту. Попадет внутрь – и поминай как звали. Нет, правда, и что она решила забежать в химчистку до закрытия? На дворе зима. Уже темно. Да и пошла бы в понедельник на то собеседование в «Старк Индастриз» в джинсах и футболке с пандой. Работу эту она и так уже делала, оставалось только решить вопрос с зарплатой и страховкой. Теперь, когда на ЩИТ рассчитывать не приходилось, оплачиваемая работа была ей очень нужна.  
Учитывая текущее положение дел, очень хотелось верить в то, что в понедельник она еще будет жива и способна смущаться из-за отсутствия другой чистой одежды. За исключением нижнего белья. Умри она, мама сможет гордиться, ведь хоть белье на ней свеженькое. Правда, мама наверняка найдет что сказать относительно лиловых кружевных стрингов. Про это ведь в некрологе не напишут, да?  
Рамлоу свирепо зыркнул на нее, отрывая от размышлений о тексте будущего некролога. Реакцией с ее стороны стало новое замечание:  
– Раз уж решил кого-то взять в заложники, так надо брать нужного человека, а то все только время впустую тратят.  
– Заткнись.  
Наставленный пистолет был черный, здоровенный и крайне уродливый. Дарси прохромала мимо закрытого цветочного магазинчика, бутика с прикрытыми на ночь мощными решетками окнами и остановилась напротив крошечной антикварной лавчонки, окна которой выходили на зловещий темный переулок. Она покрепче прижала к груди сумочку и вздернула подбородок. Надо, надо было завязывать со всем этим хламом: доктор Оз говорил, что для спины вредно, да к тому же залежи барахла затрудняли скрытное рытье в поисках нужного предмета.  
Самое время раздраконить Рамлоу еще немножко. До чего же плохая идея. В акульих глазищах тепла и то больше.  
– Слушай, знаю, мы обе брюнетки и для тебя все девочки на одно лицо, глаза-то выше ключиц не поднимаются, но смотри: я интерн, Джейн – ученый и подружка, – пальцы сжали искомую вещицу. – Чувствуешь разницу? А если совсем никак, как насчет разного размера груди…  
– Закрой. Рот.  
– Ну же, шевели извилинами, неудивительно, что хватило трех человек, чтобы справиться с ГИДРОЙ внутри ЩИТа…  
Пощечины следовало ожидать, но Дарси думала, что сможет выжать из козла еще одно «заткнись» до того, как тот перейдет к рукоприкладству. Удар обжег скулу, в ухе зазвенело. Она театрально пошатнулась, и Рамлоу схватил ее за руку и дернул на себя.  
Этого-то она и ждала. Вместо попытки вывернуться Дарси со всей силы впечатала в ступню Рамлоу каблук; даже армейские ботинки с металлическим носком не защитят от вогнанной сквозь шнуровку стальной шпильки. Конечно, такого было маловато, чтобы замедлить Рамлоу, он же все-таки являлся агентом ГИДРЫ и бывшим бойцом УДАРА, но отвлекло его достаточно, чтобы спешно выудить из недр сумочки электрошокер и угостить его максимально мощным и продолжительным разрядом.  
Взвизгнув, она рванула через дорогу к примеченному переулку, очень надеясь найти какое-нибудь укрытие до того, как ребята из внедорожника сообразят, что она смылась.  
Почему, ну почему ей именно сегодня приспичило вырядиться в юбку-карандаш? Дарси протянула руку вниз и задрала ее так высоко, как только сумела. Теперь хоть стало понятно, почему Черная Вдова всегда разгуливала в едва доходящих до бедер коктейльных платьях.  
За спиной раздался крик и послышались бегущие шаги. Ну почему Рамлоу не мог еще полежать? Она даже до конца переулка добраться не успела, а рядом ничего не было, кроме разве что огромного зеленого мусорного контейнера. Даже спрячься она за ним, все равно осталась бы на виду у широкоплечего парня, уверенно приближавшегося с другого конца переулка, как заправский Терминатор. Кем бы он ни был, на фоне доходившего от соседней улицы размытого света выделялся один только силуэт. Длинные волосы приподнялись от движения вскинувшей большой пистолет руки.  
Дарси попыталась затормозить, но от набранной инерции в мгновение ока поравнялась с вновь прибывшим, – и тот свободной рукой толкнул ее к стене, добавляя собственных пуль к в избытке свистевшим в переулке. Должно быть, Рамлоу она капитально вывела из себя: тот явно стрелял на поражение. А этот незнакомец просто безмолвно прижал ее к стене и по диагонали расстрелял обойму в направлении Рамлоу, наверное, чтобы загнать того в укрытие или что-то типа того. Поверх полученных от Рамлоу точно добавятся новые синяки, но их можно было списать на спасение жизни.  
Буркнув, он отбросил оставшийся без патронов пистолет (с парнем определенно следовало провести воспитательную беседу на тему лежащего без присмотра оружия, которое могут подобрать детишки, какая безответственность, но эту лекцию стоило, наверное, оставить Стиву и, знаете, на потом, когда уже стрелять перестанут), пересек переулок и ухватился за необъятный мусорный контейнер. Тот заскрежетал и загрохотал, рикошетящие пули полетели во все стороны, засверкали, высекая искры и выбивая осколки кирпича, одинаково легко прошивавшие рукава блузки и кожу под ними, – и контейнер сорвался со своего места у стены.  
Он через весь переулок швырнул контейнер в Рамлоу.  
Одной левой.  
В дальнем конце переулка сверкнули фары и взвизгнули тормоза – черт, вот и поджидавший их с Рамлоу внедорожник подтянулся. Взревел двигатель, и автомобиль рванул по переулку, слепя галогеновыми фарами, скрежеща металлом содранных о стены теснящихся домов боковых зеркал и скрежещущих дверей и рассыпая новые фонтаны искр.  
Возможно, Дарси и закричала. Отрицать она не собиралась, просто не могла это уверенно подтвердить или опровергнуть, потому что сама себя не услышала.  
Терминатор вытащил новый пистолет и выстрелил в лобовое стекло внедорожника сквозь слепящий свет фар. Автомобиль замедлил движение, но не остановился. Парень как-то даже вальяжно избавился от опустевшей обоймы и вставил новую.   
Дарси предстояло превратиться в плоский окровавленный блин, и притом без всяких диет. Убраться с дороги было некуда.  
Или было.  
Терминатор обхватил ее талию сильной, теплой, очень мускулистой (а требования она предъявляла высокие, ведь перед глазами у нее регулярно оказывались Тор, Соколиный глаз и Капитан Америка в одежде с короткими рукавами) рукой, и ноги оторвались от земли. Она непроизвольно вцепилась в его плечи, когда парень пробежал три шага и прыгнул.  
Они приземлились на капот. Металл прогнулся и смялся под армейскими ботинками. Дарси добавила в свой список ушибленные ребра. Да и фиг с ними.  
Он сунул дуло пистолета в уже проделанную пулями дыру в лобовом стекле и расстрелял то, что еще оставалось в обойме, затем перепрыгнул на крышу и побежал, все еще держа ее на весу – теперь двумя руками. За спиной крышу прошивали пули, но они были слишком стремительны. Ну, стремителен был Терминатор, Дарси работала пассажиром.  
Он спрыгнул с внедорожника, приземлился и перекувыркнулся, позаботившись о том, чтобы она не ударилась чересчур сильно (правда, черт, локоть встретился с асфальтом, и затылок тоже, ай, ай, ай), отпустил, вскочил на ноги, извлек из крепления на спине очередную пушку и выстрелил по троице, попытавшейся вылезти через люк на крыше автомобиля.  
Три головореза. Три выстрела.  
Дарси даже не успела прийти в себя достаточно для того, чтобы встать на ноги. Она разрывалась между размышлениями о вероятном сотрясении мозга и ужасом при мысли о том, в чем именно изляпались волосы. Он вновь взял ее за руку. На сей раз ее подняли чуть понежнее. По крайней мере, не показалось, что плечо сейчас вылетит из сустава.  
– Идем, – глухо прохрипел он.  
Он обхватил пальцами ее запястье и потащил за собой. У Дарси не было времени решить для себя, согласна она или нет.  
Они достигли конца переулка. Он извлек из кармашка на ремне что-то вроде хромированного шарика для пинг-понга, бросил его в переулок, к внедорожнику, и дернул Дарси за угол, пробормотав: «Пошевеливайся».  
– Это что…?  
Ой, черт. Дарси _пошевелилась_ , потому что да, это была какая-то граната. От взрыва в ушах зазвенело еще громче, чем от всех тех пуль. Волна пламени гигантским цветком распустилась в переулке и вырвалась из него, опалив припаркованную на противоположной стороне улицы машину и вызвав к жизни целый хор завизжавших автомобильных сигнализаций.  
В оранжевом свете фонарей стало видно, что Терминатор и впрямь заслуживал такой клички. Одна рука была, кажется, из блестящей стали. Все остальное было упаковано в черную броню и тактическое снаряжение. А когда он повернулся к ней лицом, оказалось, что его нет, одна только черная полумаска с респиратором и ничего не выражающие черные очки. Неудивительно, что до этого его не вышло разглядеть.  
Дарси пискнула.  
Ее только что похитил/спас Зимний Солдат. Она видела видеозапись того дня, когда ГИДРА отправила за Черной Вдовой и Капитаном Америкой отряд с ним во главе. Еще она слышала, будто на самом деле этот парень был каким-то старым приятелем Кэпа, которому промыли мозги, и подался в бега после того, как освободился от контроля. Но в данный конкретный момент все это не обнадеживало ни капли.  
– Э, спасибо, – попробовала она. Сделать так, чтобы в тебе увидели человека, установить связь, добиться сопереживания, что-то там еще, блин, надо было меньше витать в облаках на занятиях по психологии. Помогло бы еще, вспомни она его настоящее имя. Джимми, Джейми, Барни, Бадди? Назовешь не так – плохо будет. Ну почему она никогда не слушала, когда говорили о действительно важных вещах, вместо того чтобы играть на телефоне в «Кенди Краш»? А надо бы. Теперь вот не могла даже вспомнить, какой там синдром, стокгольмский или лимский, должен способствовать тому, чтобы плохой парень оставил ее в живых. Если бы она только знала, что в один прекрасный день окажется в интернах у подружки богоподобного инопланетянина и будет на побегушках у компании неадекватных супергероев.  
Разумеется, знай она, бросила бы старшую школу и ушла бы в монашки.  
Нет, не ушла бы. Секс – наше все.  
Ну, сколь бы неадекватными они ни были, в чем Мстителям невозможно было отказать, так это в повальной сногсшибательности. Сложись все иначе, разве могла бы она по утрам пускать слюнки на упакованную в спортивные штаны задницу Капитана Америки или любоваться грудью Тора, в одном полотенце выходящего из ванной? Да, поверхностно с ее стороны. И что с того? Тони Старк и вправду был гением, раз собрал их всех в Башне Мстителей и пригласил Дарси жить в гостевых апартаментах.  
И даже если сделал он это из-за ее шикарных буферов, ну… у нее и в самом деле были шикарные буфера.  
По крайней мере, скучно никогда не было, хоть она и считала, что скучный образ жизни все серьезно недооценивают.  
Зимний Солдат, кажется, ничего не замечал, несмотря на то, что блузка порвалась, как бумажная, когда он прижал ее к стене, и уцелел один только лиловый (в тон стрингам, заткнись, мам) лифчик. Она попыталась вернуть блузку на место, но от этой идеи пришлось отказаться – ткань только начала расходиться еще сильнее, – так что осталось лишь смириться и вместо этого хоть что-то сделать с мерзкой кирпичной крошкой в зоне декольте.  
Она его, похоже, уже не особо интересовала.  
– Ну, – произнесла Дарси, – классно повеселились, но я, пожалуй, домой. Не то чтобы ты не умел развлечь девушку и все такое.  
С этими его очками и маской на пол-лица было совершенно невозможно хотя бы догадаться о том, что происходило в голове. Кажется, лоб чуточку сморщился. Прекрасно, он нахмурился. Разозлила.  
– Умел когда-то, – задумчиво проскрипел он.  
О. О, ну теперь просто сердце разрывалось. Башня слухами полнилась, и Джейн сказала, что Тор сказал, что Тони сказал, что русские и ГИДРА с самой Второй мировой заставляли его убивать неугодных. Не давали ему никакой жизни, просто замораживали, когда работы для него не было. Подумать только, когда этот парень в последний раз ходил на свидание? Или за руки с кем-то держался?  
На этом месте до Дарси дошло, что за руку ее больше не держали.  
– Бьюсь об заклад. В смысле, наверняка у любого подружек было больше, чем у Стива, учитывая, как он смущается, когда начинаю флиртовать я, но я видела фотки, ты был просто красавчиком, – поведала ему Дарси. – Готова поспорить, что и сейчас такой.  
Не размышляя, чтобы не струсить, она протянула руку и пощупала у него под подбородком в поисках застежки или чего-то подобного.  
Он поймал ее ладонь металлической рукой, и ей подумалось, не раздробят ли сейчас пальцы, но он всего лишь оттолкнул ее руку и отцепил маску сам. Мгновение спустя и очки оказались задраны на лоб, убирая от лица длинные волосы.  
Она оказалась права. Красавчик, даже с темной краской вокруг глаз и отросшей щетиной. Напряглась мышца на скуле, и он уставился на нее. Длиннющие ресницы. Почему парням вечно доставались длиннющие ресницы, а ей приходилось тратить целое состояние на «Ревлон» и «Мейбелин»? Ну что за несправедливость.  
– Так и знала, – все равно торжествующе заявила она, – просто красавчик.  
– Скоро подтянется подкрепление, – наконец произнес он. – Хочешь пойти со мной?  
– Чувак, правильно говорить: «Идем со мной, если хочешь жить», – поправила его Дарси.  
Он нахмурился:  
– Да.  
– Это цитата из фильма… Ладно, проехали, давай пока просто выберемся отсюда, о классике боевиков расскажу попозже, – он был куда симпатичнее Арни.  
К концу квартала Дарси уже задыхалась. Все-таки следовало в тренажерке делать больше, чем просто любоваться парнями. К тому же каблуки, может, и годились для нападения, но бегать в них было просто ужасно; улепетывая от Рамлоу, она не заметила этого просто от страха. Остановись они хоть на секундочку, появилось бы время от них избавиться.  
– Не в моих силах нести тебя и при этом драться, – сообщил Зимний Солдат.  
– Просто оставь меня умирать, – выдохнула Дарси и распласталась по капоту автомобиля. Это был какой-то древний маскл-кар; в моделях и годах она не разбиралась, просто любила красивые и хорошо ездящие машинки. Может, к первой категории автомобиль когда-нибудь и относился, а вот насчет второй пятна ржавчины, краски, и вмятины в двери со стороны пассажира заставляли сомневаться.  
Она со стоном поставила ногу на бампер и начала воевать с застежкой на щиколотке. Босиком будет быстрее.  
Когда он снова тронулся с места, она подумала, что парень сделает, как она сказала, и бросит ее.  
Вместо этого он обошел машину и до визга напугал Дарси, металлическим кулаком разбив окно двери со стороны водителя, чтобы открыть дверь и забраться внутрь. Он не позаботился даже смахнуть с сидения осколки стекла. В салоне он тут же вырвал провода и со знанием дела завел автомобиль. Как только хрипло заурчал двигатель, он наклонился и открыл пассажирскую дверь.  
– Залезай.  
Дарси залезла. Даже ремень безопасности дрожащими пальцами застегнула.  
Когда он взялся за рычаг переключения передач, она на секунду подумала, что драндулет заглохнет. Свет фар оказался пугающе тусклым. От погони на такой машине не оторвешься. Впрочем, стоило им вырулить на дорогу, как двигатель заработал куда увереннее.  
– А почему это ведро с гайками? – потребовала она объяснений. Ведь они пробежали мимо куда более новых, красивых и быстрых автомобилей. Она не смогла бы сказать, на каком заводе их собрали, но это хоть произошло не в прошлом веке.  
– Ни сигнализации, ни GPS, которое можно отследить.  
– А я-то решила, что ты выбрал такую, чтоб за угон хозяин еще мило улыбнулся да спасибо сказал.  
Он не ответил, просто продолжил вести машину и попеременно поглядывать то на дорогу впереди, то в зеркала заднего вида. Рука из плоти и крови не оставляла рычаг переключения передач, и он, строго придерживаясь максимально разрешенной скорости, по сложной траектории прокладывал путь с опустевших к ночи улочек, на одной из которых располагалась химчистка Дарси, в еще более безлюдные спальные районы. Дарси стало интересно, ехали ли они в каком-то конкретном направлении или просто куда глаза глядят. Гениальными планами она не славилась, так что, если верно было последнее, критиковать не могла. Хотя Башня Мстителей и казалась отличным пунктом назначения с ее охранниками и контингентом супергероев, даже сама Дарси не могла не признать, что пробки в том районе были в любое время дня и ночи, а жуткие головорезы из ГИДРЫ наверняка предвидели такой ход и поджидали на пути к Башне.  
Она начала копаться в сумочке, зная, что где-то там должны найтись конфетки, а прилив сахара в кровь был необходим как никогда.  
Он вдруг вновь заговорил:  
– Я не такой.  
– Не какой? – уточнила Дарси с полным ртом «Херши». Ей нравились те, что из белого и молочного шоколада. А еще из темного шоколада, шоколада с миндалем, шоколада с карамелью, и вообще, будем откровенны, из шоколада с чем угодно. Бекон в шоколаде. Фисташки в шоколаде.  
Но вот муравьи и другие насекомые в шоколаде – это перебор.  
– Не милый.  
Она в задумчивости развалилась на сидении. Возможно, он и не считал себя милым, и да, возможно, он и не был столь же приветливым и любезным, как Кэп, но он не был плохим парнем. Когда-то дрался за хороших. Она возразила:  
– О, ну не знаю. По-моему, очень мило с твоей стороны меня спасти. Знаю, знаю, я необъективна, но тебя никто не заставлял.  
Трудно было разглядеть в отраженном свете редких уличных фонарей, но Дарси показалось, что его щеки чуть потемнели. Он что, засмущался? Она-то думала, что Кэп один такой.  
– Ну да ладно, – продолжила она, помахивая у него под носом зажатыми в кулаке конфетками, так что ему пришлось склонить голову вбок, – в отличие от одного миллиардера – на «С» начинается, на «К» заканчивается, – я в курсе, что не являюсь центром вселенной. Так что же ты там делал? Только не говори, что мы ходим в одну химчистку.  
– Нет.  
Дарси развернула очередную конфетку и отправила ее в рот. Интересно, а куда сдавали свои костюмы Мстители? Как чистить кевлар, ткань из нестабильных молекул и кожу? Стоп, а у Черной Вдовы костюмчик был кожаный или из чего-то еще? А как насчет внутренностей брони Железного Человека? После серьезной заварушки там наверняка попахивало. Крутой вид делать можно сколько угодно, но потеть-то он все равно должен.  
– Я пришел за Рамлоу.  
– О.  
– Он был там, когда Пирс давал мне последнее задание. У него есть информация о делах ГИДРЫ в Соединенных Штатах. Мне нужно найти остальные базы.  
Она развернула очередную шоколадку, но есть ее как-то вдруг расхотелось. Дарси протянула ее Зимнему.  
– «Поцелуй»? – он спас ее не специально, она просто оказалась на пути. Она заставила себя взбодриться. В конец концов, он же все-таки швырнул в Рамлоу мусорным контейнером.  
– Что? – повернулся он к ней лицом со сдвинутыми бровями.  
Дарси помахала конфеткой.  
– «Поцелуй Херши»? Ну, вообще-то, называется по-другому, но забей. Шоколад. Конфетка.  
Лицо Зимнего Солдата приобрело скептическое выражение, но тут сзади его озарил свет фар, и он обернулся.  
– Проехали, глаза на дорогу, глаза на дорогу!  
Ярко светившие фары приближались чересчур стремительно.  
Реакцией Зимнего Солдата было утопить педаль газа. Реакцией Дарси было выпустить из рук оставшиеся конфетки и пригнуться под градом пуль, разбивших заднее стекло и превративших лобовое в сплошную массу трещин и дыр. Позади них, вероятно, пристроился очередной злой черный внедорожник – ГИДРУ вопрос углеродного следа вряд ли заботил, – и дорожный просвет у него был куда больше, чем у их угнанного драндулета. Осколок заднего стекла рассек скулу зимнего Солдата прямо под глазом. Его собратья очутились в и без того липких волосах Дарси. Она, не разгибаясь, повернула голову, чтобы взглянуть на него.  
Руля одной рукой, другой Зимний Солдат полез в карман штанов. Он извлек оттуда нечто вроде куска черного пирога в дюйм толщиной. Тот щелкнул и развернулся в диск размером с суповую тарелку.  
Он протянул диск Дарси:  
– Два раза нажми на кнопку в центре и швырни им на капот, – велел он.  
Она настороженно взяла подозрительный предмет:  
– Наверное, не самый лучший момент, чтобы сказать, что я бросаю как девчонка?  
– Нет.  
– А что будет, если нажму и не брошу?  
– Вместо них на воздух взлетим мы.  
– Не нравится мне этот план, – заявила Дарси. Она отстегнула ремень безопасности, развернулась на сидении, встала на колени и рискнула выглянуть из-за спинки. Рвавшийся в оставшуюся на месте заднего стекла дыру ветер разметал волосы по лицу и заставил поежиться. – Кстати, плохие новости: по-моему, машин две.  
Зимний Солдат выругался – по-русски, кажется. Получилось, честно говоря, очень сексуально, особенно из-за рычащих ноток в хриплом голосе. Поверхностная, до чего же она поверхностная. Дарси было все равно: глупые мысли отвлекали от надвигавшейся безвременной кончины.  
Она ойкнула, когда внедорожник позади ускорился и толкнул их в бампер. Машина задребезжала и чуть не съехала на обочину, но Зимний Солдат победил в схватке с рулем и втопил педаль газа. Секунду шины визжали впустую, затем машина рванулась вперед, прочь от внедорожника.  
– Давай, – велел он.  
Дарси привстала на коленях, дважды, как сказали, нажала кнопку, замахнулась и, словно фрисби, метнула штуковину через дыру, оставшуюся от заднего стекла. Та отскочила от капота и застряла между дворниками. Дарси победно вскрикнула и пригнулась. Водитель внедорожника в панике сбросил скорость, врезался в столб и пулей вылетел из машины.  
Секунду спустя внедорожник превратился во впечатляющих размеров огненный шар.  
– Утритесь, ублюдки, – обрадовалась Дарси, но тут же испуганно пискнула: салон озарил свет фар нагнавшей их второй машины. – А еще таких же не осталось?  
– Нет. Просто держись.  
Она вновь застегнула ремень безопасности.  
Он держал их машину на волосок впереди внедорожника, несмотря на то, что та явно жаждала развалиться на запчасти. Раздававшийся где-то сзади скрежет не мог говорить ни о чем хорошем; Дарси не требовалось быть механиком, чтобы понимать это.  
Впереди показалось пересечение с гораздо более загруженной улицей, по которой в центр города ехали фуры и грузовики. Выстроившись в длинную очередь, они дожидались зеленого света, чтобы повернуть. Для них самих все еще горел разрешающий сигнал светофора, но Зимний Солдат сбросил скорость.  
– Эй, зеленый – можно, красный – нельзя, – возмутилась Дарси. – Это же любой знает, у кого есть права или кто любит секс погорячее. Стой, у тебя же есть права?  
Он негромко фыркнул.  
– Ну естественно нет.  
Загорелся желтый, красный. Внедорожник остановился в считанных дюймах от их бампера. Ей предстояло умереть из-за светофора. Неужели все гости из сороковых годов отличались нездоровой любовью к правилам дорожного движения? На перекрестке впереди пришли в движение грузовики. Зимний Солдат вновь переключил передачу, и двигатель взвыл.  
Дарси закрыла лицо ладонями и теперь смотрела сквозь пальцы.  
Безумно разогнавшись, они на красный свет влетели на перекресток. Пассажирское сидение залил свет фар огромного, оглушительно сигналившего грузовика. Зимний Солдат вывернул руль влево, вправо, Дарси закричала – и вот уже они неслись прочь от перекрестка. Позади тот самый грузовик влетел во внедорожник и впечатал его в стену здания.  
– Боже, боже, боже, – пролепетала она, чувствуя, что сердце вот-вот вырвется из груди, и боясь, что сейчас станет плохо от адреналина, ужаса и избытка шоколада в организме.  
Зимний Солдат сбросил скорость до более безопасной, несколько раз повернул, погасил фары, съехал на обочину и припарковался.  
На дрожащих ногах Дарси выбралась из машины и пошла за ним еще до того, как он что-нибудь сказал. Он провел ее по переулкам, улицам и через парк, а затем вверх по пожарной лестнице на крышу многоквартирного дома. Щиколотки ее просто убивали, а на каждом мизинце образовалось по волдырю. Она проглотила все свои жалобы, и ее даже не вырвало. Никогда больше не наденет туфли, которые нельзя просто скинуть с ног.  
Когда они наконец-то остановились, она осела и застонала. С крыши, на которой они оказались, было видно сиявшую на верхушке Башни Мстителей букву «А».  
– Телефон, – произнес Зимний Солдат.  
Она начала шарить на дне сумочки, а пока спросила:  
– У тебя разве нет своего? Надеюсь, звонок не международный, такое у меня в тариф не входит…  
– Позвони своим друзьям. Пусть кто-нибудь из них придет за тобой.  
– О.  
Она прокрутила список контактов и нашла номер Джейн. Тор вернулся (вот почему ГИДРА хотела схватить Джейн!), так что Джейн, наверное, была дома, а не в лаборатории. Если не ответит, Дарси собиралась попробовать телефон Клинта, но тот вроде бы был за границей вместе с Черной Вдовой. А Капитан Америка был в Париже, проверял сообщение о… о Зимнем Солдате. Надо будет сказать ему, что это пустышка, когда окажется в безопасности. А пока это означало просто, что он был слишком далеко, чтобы немедленно прийти на помощь.  
Не то чтобы Зимний Солдат не справился сам, но как же ее все это достало. В боевиках ничего не рассказывали про волдыри, опасность описаться от страха или стоимость замены безнадежно испорченных предметов гардероба. Ужасно.  
О, Джейн взяла трубку.  
– Дарси, не знаю, что там, но попозже нельзя? Тор… – голос у Джейн был несколько запыхавшийся. Дарси догадывалась, что там Тор делал.  
– Нельзя. Меня хотела схватить ГИДРА, они подумали, что я – это ты, и теперь я сижу на крыше, и я ноги натерла, и машину взорвала, и…  
– Дарси. Где ты?  
– Не знаю. Но я вижу Башню, – довольно добавила она.  
– Как ты… ладно. ДЖАРВИС проследит звонок. Тор прилетит за тобой.  
– Буду ждать. Надеюсь. В смысле, если еще больше уродов не появится, так что можешь его поторопить?  
Раздался голос Тора:  
– Я найду тебя, не тревожься.  
– Точно, никакого волнения. Я… я… э…  
ДЖАРВИС перебил ее вежливым покашливанием:  
– Если вы не будете завершать разговор, я приведу к вам Тора так быстро, как только смогу, мисс Льюис.  
– Ладно, хорошо, тогда просто буду ждать.  
– Дарси? – вернулся голос Джейн. – Тор летит. Ты в порядке? Что случилось?  
– Я просто пошла в химчистку.  
– Понятно.  
Она расплакалась. До чего же глупо. Она чуть не умерла из-за похода в химчистку. На самом-то деле химчистка была ни при чем, даже _она сама_ была ни при чем, они искали _Джейн_ , и от этого становилось еще хуже. Теперь, когда она вроде как оказалась в безопасности, все это вдруг взяло и нахлынуло, и слезы просто появились сами по себе. Джейн начала кричать. Зимний Солдат встал перед ней на одно колено и сказал:  
– Пожалуйста, не надо.  
Дарси захлопала ртом и посмотрела на него через запотевшие линзы очков. На его лице читались замешательство и беспокойство, порез на скуле все еще кровоточил. Она подалась вперед и обхватила руками его плечи, крепко обняла и поцеловала в другую, целую щеку. На его бронежилете было слишком много пряжек, и прижиматься к нему грудью было не очень-то удобно. Она все равно продолжала стискивать его в объятиях.  
Он застыл, а потом аккуратно оттолкнул ее.   
Джейн все еще что-то кричала из брошенного телефона.  
– Почему ты это сделала? – спросил он. Вид у него был ошарашенный, любопытный и слегка подозрительный. Она повыше подтянула лямку лифчика, и его взгляд метнулся к ее рукам, но скользнул мимо груди. Не милый, ну конечно. Тони с Клинтом посмотрели бы. Тор и тот посмотрел бы.  
– Чувак, ты спас мне жизнь, и тебе, по-моему, не помешает немного обнимашек, – она бы повторила, не выгляди он так, словно из кожи вон выпрыгнет.  
– Я не нуждаюсь в… обнимашках.  
– Ну а я вот нуждаюсь, и вообще, уже поздно возражать, – впрочем, она и сама отстранилась, засмущавшись.  
– Ладно.  
– Проехали. Погоди-ка, – ну, теперь она хоть не ревела.  
Она вновь запустила руки в сумку, и он спросил:  
– Опять конфеты ищешь?  
– Хочешь?  
– Может, я хочу еще поцелуй, – ответил он с озорной ноткой в голосе. – Первый мне так и не достался.  
У Дарси рот открылся от удивления. Офигеть. Он все-таки умел флиртовать. Струйка крови на щеке отвлекала.  
– Так, секундочку, – пробормотала она.  
Она нашла то, что искала: коробочку пластырей с изображением Мстителей, которые одна компания делала для фонда Марии Старк; весь доход от продаж шел на медицинскую помощь детям-сиротам. Она выбрала один с Капитаном Америкой и помахала им под носом у Зимнего Солдата:  
– Не шевелись.  
Он застыл со склоненной головой и ниспадающими на задранные очки длинными волосами и позволил ей прилепить пластырь поверх пореза.  
Его пальцы нерешительно трогали полоску на лице, когда она схватила телефон, придвинулась к нему поплотнее и сделала селфи.  
– Зачем…  
– Без доказательств ни за что не поверят, что ты здесь был.  
– С чего бы мне хотеть, чтобы у тебя появились доказательства? – буркнул он, но Дарси уже крепко прижала телефон к груди.  
Вспышка молнии над головой возвестила о прибытии Тора. Зимний Солдат отшатнулся и вскочил на ноги. Он рванул к краю крыши и спрыгнул вниз.  
К тому моменту, когда Дарси поднялась и добежала до края, его уже и след простыл.  
Тор с характерным звуком тяжелого удара приземлился у нее за спиной и сразу заговорил:   
– Ты в порядке, Дарси? Джейн очень беспокоится за тебя.  
Она его пока что проигнорировала, вместо этого крикнув в темноту в надежде, что Зимний Солдат услышит:  
– Эй! Надумаешь насчет того поцелуя – приходи в Башню Мстителей!  
– К кому ты обращаешься? – не понял Тор. Его глаза округлились при виде полураздетого состояния обернувшейся Дарси, но он промолчал. Джейн его дрессировала.  
Дарси довольно подняла телефон, чтобы продемонстрировать фотографию.  
– У тебя есть изображение тебя и Зимнего Солдата, пропавшего брата Стивена по оружию? – удивился Тор.  
– Ага, – подтвердила Дарси. – Ты не представляешь, _что_ сегодня было.


End file.
